broken ribs found heart
by Nana ibuki
Summary: During one of the many battles for meridian will gets hurt and is forced to be "grounded" so to speak for Some time till she heals. During this time her and Irma grow closer when Irma learns something about her friend she didn't expect. full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

During one of the many battles for meridian Will gets hurt and is forced to be "grounded" so to speak for Some time till she heals. During this time her and Irma grow closer when Irma learns something about her friend she didn't expect how will she react will they continue to be friends or will this change things between them forever

"That entire battle was a disaster Will did nothing we did all the work. She doesn't even have any powers why did the heart choose her for the leader. She knows nothing about us what gives her the right to order us around. Where is she now she better not be trying to steal my Caleb he's mine." Cornelia ranted while though others just shook their head. It was after one of the numerous battles in meridian Cornelia was ranting while the other guardians were ignoring her but when she mentioned that would was not with them, they became confused, they remember her seeing her after the battle at the rebel camp.

They all were starting walking up the hill where they always depart from. Irma who had noticed Will was missing before they left the camp saw her being helped up the hill by Caleb she was clutching her ribs and had a nasty limp. Irma rushed to her as she reached the top and took Will's other side she hissed in pain from the sudden movement then stared down Cornelia. " Wow Cornelia I didn't know you felt so strongly about me" all she did was huff "well you get your wish" WHAT! Everyone yelled "don't listen to her, corny is just being pissy about having to do work for once. You are a great leader we would have been captured or killed long before now with out you" Irma tried to explain to her.

"No I'm not leaving for good just for a couple of weeks" "why are you leaving Will pressure to much for you want to see how a real leader runs the show" Cornelia sneered "no I broke a couple of ribs and they told me to stay on the side lines till they heal so that they don't get any worse." "See she cant even keep her self safe much less help others" Haylin who had been quite till now shouted "SHUP UP! I am sick and tired of all your complaining about her and the fact that the heart choose her over you so enough"

Taranee spoke up "Will if you aren't going to help us then who will we need you to be there you can't just leave us now" Will sighed and calmly stated "I'm not leaving I just cant do any flying ill still be here to help just closer to the camp helping inside the medical tents and getting as many wounded off the field as I can."

"If your not going to be helping us then who will be leader" she was rudely cut off in the middle of her question by Cornelia "isn't it obvious me I'm the only one that is capable of do it right" "sorry but no Cornelia your not going to be the one leading them" "if not me then who" Will looked at Taranee and said "her"

What? Was the confused questioning from both Cornelia and Taranee "Cornelia listen to me she is the person who is at every meeting helping me with plans don't get me wrong you all do but she is either there early to help me plan or stays after most of you leave to hash out all of the major details with Caleb and me I'm sorry but she is the best choice.

Also while I was inside the medical tent I spoke with some of the other rebels and asked whom they believed whom they thought would be best while I was stuck on the ground and it was unisonous Taranee." Haylin who was growing anxious about this whole thing spoke up once again "look guys we are all tired some of us are hurt lets just go home and we'll talk more about this in the morning at the silver dragon ok.

Besides if we are any latter I think our parents will ground us all thank god it's a Friday night so all our curfews are latter than they would normally be" Irma and the rest of them began to realize just how late it really was and agreed with Haylin that it was time to go home they all walked threw the portal that will created behind the silver dragon. They all said their goodbyes stating that they would meet at the silver dragon latter the next day Irma stayed with Will helping her home

" hey Will" "yea" "how are you going to explain all your injury to your mom might I ask" " ill just say I got them at class that is where mom thinks I am anyway besides the sensei said that I could go to the dojo at anytime that I like"

"Wait since when have you been taking what I assume are karate classes form the way you've talking" " a while now it started just after I became a guardian I believe but I've apparently got a talent for it at least that is what the instructors have told me" "wow Will you do take all this seriously don't you" "yea I guess I do" "hey can I ask you another question" "you just did but go ahead" Irma rolled her eyes at her friend

"How are you and matt doing I just remembered that when Cornelia was ranting about you stealing her almighty spotlight you only addressed her rant about your leadership" " well we actually broke up a while ago we just didn't seem to click in a boyfriend girlfriend kind of way but we still talk from time to time" "oh so do you like some one else" Will went red faced and looked down and a almost silent whispered "yes" that Irma almost didn't catch. Irma busted out laughing at Will's actions Will just blushed at a greater shade of red. Irma finally clamed down and asked

"Well tell me who is the luck guy that has captured your eye" Will just shook off her embarrassment then hissed at the movement and remembered her ribs were hurt "Irma I will not tell you who it is you will just have to figure it out on your own" "and how do you suppose I do that" will thought a moment and said ill be out for a while and I might just need some help getting some things if you put up with me till I get better then ill give you a hint each week and bye the time I'm fully healed if you guess then ill ask the person out if not then ill let them choose who ever they wont to be with and let my silly little crush on them go. Deal."

Irma who wasn't one to pass up a bet said " you little miss broke ribs have got your self a deal but I want to add something if I guess it right" Will raised an eyebrow questionably asked "and what is that miss water witch it better not be to bad otherwise I will have to say no" "nothing bad you just have to kiss them that's all" "what" "before you ask them on a date you have to kiss them and not two second peck either you stay there long enough to kiss back"

Will huffed but was confidant that she would never guess who exactly was her crush agreed to Irma's stipulation. By now they had arrived at Wills apartment. Irma helped will inside where her mom was waiting and shaking her head at the state of her daughter was in. they said their goodbyes and reminded each other to meet at the dragon tomorrow.

Before Irma left though she said " hey ill be expecting that first clue Friday will just so you know" will shook her head and answered "just hope you understand it Irma just hope" 

AN: there my first chapter if its any good ill write more if not then I really don't know we'll see hope you enjoy it and please review I want to know if this thing has any merit to it also grammer sucks yes i know


	2. Chapter 2

Will and Irma arrived at the silver dragon around nine and found that everyone was already there and waiting for them. Cornelia had what looked like a permanent scowl on her face "took you long enough to get here" Will just ignored her and sat down.

Irma looked around the table with a nervous expression pausing on each of her friends' faces judging what their reaction might be to will's news. Will had told her on the way to the silver dragon that last night she had went to Kandakar and talked to the oracle as well as the council about her decision.

Will spilt a small amount of power from the heart into four separate gems that looked just like the real heart. Each one of the gems contained just enough power to transform the girls into their guardian forms. This was each girl could if needed could fight or run from a potential enemy without her having to be around. What she was nervous about was weather they would feel cheated that Will decided to do this with out them or will they let this small amount of power drive a wedge between them.

Will had already given Irma hers she had it tucked under her shirt. Will took a deep breath and started the meeting while Irma was lost in her thoughts guessing what she was thinking about. "Last night after we all went home I went to see the oracle about what I told you all after the battle yesterday." Pausing waiting for them to say anything when they didn't say anything she continued "They agreed with me about Taranee will be the leader on the field until I can recover fully" protest were heard form Cornelia while the others were silent.

Will cut her off before she could get into her rant about how her life was so unfair "with that said I also went to not only the oracle but to the entire council for my next decision" with that said she pulled out the three remaining mini hearts as Irma had dubbed them "they agreed with me to create these they are replicas of the heart but they only have enough power to transform you and only you.

I asked them to siphon off some of the power of the real heart to make them I wanted you to have them incase I was not around and you were in trouble. They are to be used only incase of emergences if you are attacked and I am no where in the area." She said this while giving each one of the girls a necklace. Haylin seeing that will only had three asked where was Irma's heart "I gave her hers on the way here she is currently wearing it or at least I hope she is" "Yep" Irma answered popping her p

Now that that is taken care of does anyone has anyone have anything that they have questions about. "Yea while you aren't in the battle with us where will you be; because if you are just going to sit around while we do all the work not that you did much anyway." Without even looking at Cornelia she said "ill be in the medic tent helping getting the injured off the field before they get hurt worse hopefully I can save some people because ill be in my guardian form so I can get more out of harms way quicker."

With that Will stood up with Irma's help "Taranee its your meeting now i'm going out back for some air ill be back soon" Irma looked ready to follow her out when Caleb stood up and said he'll help her. Cornelia looked ready to argue that fact but one look from Caleb silenced her protests saying that Irma needed to be here in the meeting and he could catch up with them latter.

They slowly made their way through the restaurant avoiding the customers and staff as they walked out back. Will knew what was coming they had been having this conversation since he had found about her secret. She looked over at Caleb and sighed as she made her self comfortable or at least as comfortable as leaning against a brick wall can be.

"Will you have to tell them and if not all of them at least her please" Caleb yelled at Will sounding more frustrated and desperate with each word Will who was clutching her ribs while leaning against the wall glaring at Caleb

"Oh yea and how do you suppose I do that hu. Hey Irma yea you know the person I'm crushing on yea it's you. But I wouldn't call it crushing per say more like deeply in love with you sorry. Oh and I really do have a power sorry to tell you guys but you see its slowly killing me with each time I use it that is why I didn't tell you" Caleb was rubbing the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

He had had this conversation with Will hundred of times before and they always ended up the same Will in worse shape than the last time. See Caleb had first noticed that will have a power some time ago and was furious with her for using it. He had noticed that whenever one of the guardians got hit with some thing it wouldn't hurt them but Will.

See Will had the power of synthesis At least that is what he called it she would link up with the other guardians and take on all of their injuries upon her self. What he didn't realize until latter was that it took a little of her life force to do it but when he confronted her about it she swore him to silence. She said that they deserved to live as best as they could without being plagued with physical reprocutions from being a guardian so she took it upon her self so that they wouldn't have to.

He asked her how it worked and that was when she told him that with her being the leader. Her life force was linked with the others this was how she always knew when they needed her. So when they got injured she would give up her life force to replace theirs that they lost with the injury. With each new injury she and the others got Will was dying and she wouldn't tell them so that they wont feel guilty about it.

Will had decided long ago that as long as they were happy she would deal with the pain and figure out the other stuff latter. "Will you have to tell them one more big battle like last time and you might not last. You saw how badly they all got hurt during it and Phobos isn't giving up anytime soon. What happenings when one of them gets shot down with an arrow or something. What will you do Will will you bleed out while you remove the arrow from them."

"If it comes to that yes I will and I will do it a thousand times over if needed." Will sank to the ground in the ally where they were talking in she didn't have the strength to argue with Caleb and support her self at the same time. She was in pain not only form her injuries but form the stress of it all. She never really got a break from it; all she got was healing periods and then back to protecting the others again.

She had taken up Tai quan do to hopefully explain to her mother why she came home hurt and beaten up so often but it was getting harder to keep it all up. Her mom was getting more concerned with each injury she suggested that Will quit almost forcing her to last time she came home after a particularly brutal battle.

Will flashed backed to when she found out she had this power she was grateful for it but she hated it all the same. See Will asked haylin's grandmother Yan Lin about how the other guardian plans. Will asked how they were able to defeat their enemy then go back to their normal lives hoping that she could finish this as quickly as possible.

When she saw how Nerissa betrayal still affected her also how Cassidys death she knew that they paid a very hefty price for that peace. After that day will swore to take upon her self their pain when ever she could. It seems that the heart heard her and decided to give Will the power to do so. But some how it helped she felt that she was saving them some of the heartache that Yan had to go through.

She glanced over at Caleb who had by now joined her on the ground "Caleb you understand better than anyone else why I am doing this, it can't be helped you know that. Besides if worse comes to worse do me one favor please." Caleb looked over at her and saw the serious face she now wore "anything Will you know that"

Will looked up at the darkening skies "if I do finally bite off more than I can chew take my mom to meridian. Show her what I have really been doing explain to her that I was killed for a cause and not for some silly reason. And burry me there so that the rebels will forever know that a guardian was and is watching over them.

Not in some other dimension but just over the next hill." Caleb wasn't ready for that request looked at her in disbelieve. He saw a leader who had accepted their fate a leader who would fight till there was no fight left and then would stand up and fight some more. He did not see the scared and dazed teenager that was dropped down the oblisic on top of him.

No he saw the leader of the guardians that his father had told him about when he was a boy he saw a warrior that legends were inspired by. "Of course Will if that is what you believe is best" "I do sorry i've put you through this. Well I better get back to Irma will you help me up" Caleb chuckled as he pushed his self off the wall and slowly pulled her up being as careful with her ribs as possible. "So you think she'll figure it out"

Will sighed and looked over to him "part of me wants her to while the other part if terrified of what she would do if she did" that's when they heard a chuckle from the back door of the silver dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well you finally admitted that you love her" Will and Caleb quickly looked over at the door seeing Haylin leaning in the doorframe.

"I thought that I would have to beat it out of you. Will why don't you just tell her she might surprise you." Haylin asked while sitting down beside Will.

"I will eventually but I mostly afraid that if I do tell her and she rejects me. If she does that and afterwards she refuses to talk much less see me ever again. I… I… don't want to even think about it Hay its to painful"

Caleb seeing that the girls were having a moment decides that he should go back inside to see how were doing. Looking down at the two girls he said, "Haylin was there a reason that you came out here"

"Oh yea Caleb Taranee wanted you to go back inside to help with the plans" nodding and leaving the two girls alone.

Haylin seeing that they were alone looked over at Will "Ok Will what did Caleb mean that its killing you? What is killing you and why do you have to save us from it"

Will looked over at Haylin Judging what her reaction would be if she told her what she wanted to know. After what seemed like forever will spoke "some time after we started to really function as a team I saw how you all were growing more powerful.

I remembered that your grandmother was a guardian before us so I went to her to ask how they fought and survived. She spoke on how they fought together then, as time passed their leader became corrupt. She wanted more power and would do anything to get it.

The oracle and the council saw this and took the heart away from her. They gave it to their water guardian because of this the leader was furious. After a while she wanted the heart back they fought for it her and the water guardian.

During the battle the leader grew crazy with power and want that she accidentally killed the water guardian. When she realized what she had done she was knocked out of her desires for the heart and all its power.

During this time the others had arrived seeing what had transpired they got ready to fight their leader to take back the heart hopefully with out any more lives lost. Turning to the others the leader was sobbing she gave the heart to your

Grandmother saying she was sorry and ran.

The council fearing that the next leader would become the same way seeing how the current guardians were no more took some of the power sealed inside the heart and created the vale.

Because of the amount of power needed to constantly maintain the veil between the two worlds it would leave the next leader little to no power thus eliminating the possibility of them turning out like the last leader.

Hearing all of this I was amazed and I asked if there was a way that I could talk to the council and the oracle. She told me to when I got home to meditate while holding the heart and asking to talk to them and it should either let them talk to me or transport me to them.

Thanking her I went home and did as she told me meditating for over an hour or so in my room I grew tired trying to listen if they would talk to me I open my eyes. Upon doing so I saw that I was in a chamber of sorts looking around I saw the oracle walking towards me.

"Greetings keeper of the heart the council is waiting for you in the assembly hall" following him I sat before the council and asked them for some of the power that the heart had back out raged they denied my request but the oracle seeing that I had more to add quitted them.

I started again I asked for some of the power from the heart back not for my self but so that I can protect all of you. Curious the told me to continue I asked for a power so that I could spare all of you the pain of being a guardian, I asked for a power to heal I wanted you all to live a normal life with out a painful repercussion of being a guardian.

Seeing that my intentions were pure they granted me my request but they said that it came at a cost because they still needed most of the power from the heart to maintain the veil it would not fully heal all of you.

I then asked if there was a way around that they said yes but I would suffer for it deciding that you deserved it I said that I would take it with out complaint. Nodding they explained to me that the only way to fully heal all your injuries was if I took them upon my self now the heart would transfer the wound to me but it would take some of my life force to do so.

Without even thinking about it I agreed to that compromise." Haylin gasped looking at Will really looked at her this time she saw not just a teenage girl that was suddenly given magical powers and turned her and her friends into fairy like creatures.

But a girl who was sacrificing not only her free time to save another world but was giving her very life to save some people that the only just meet. These people who didn't know what she was doing and didn't know that she was giving up so much for them.

Sorry its been so long but I've been long in up dating but ill get them out faster now that school is out so I can concentrate on writing but I hope that this will suffice for now. I love all of the reviews and all of the alerts not to mention the favorites I hope you all enjoy it. So please keep them all coming even if it is a flame they help in anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about 6 weeks since Will was put out of commission and in those 6 weeks her and Irma had grown closer than ever. Everyone had adjusted to Taranee giving shots while they were in battle with little to no problems.

And Will occupied her self in and around the medical tents she would take the wounded off the battle field as soon as she could and would help their surgeons patch them up as best as she could.

Irma was surprised that Will knew the people so well when after one battle a rebel came up to Will and started to talk to her like a old friend. "Hey Will who was that?"

Will looked confused for a moment then a look of realization dawned on her face "oh that was Zack he was thanking me for saving his boy"

Just then a small boy came up to them and tugged on Will's cloke "miss miss aren't you the leader of the guardians"

"Yes I am what can we do for you little man?"

"Me and my friends saw you in the healers tents during the battle why weren't you fighting with the other guardians"

Will looked exhausted "because I was trying to help a friend and I got hurt and because of this I can't fight with the others till I heal enough for me to fight again"

With that the kid ran off towards a group of friends that keep glancing back towards us but other than that they left them alone. They all went back to earth and all went their separate ways Will by now had healed enough that she didn't need assistance as much now.

Irma watched Will walk off towards home she lived in the opposite direction them most of them. She noticed within this time she was spending with Will that she almost put up a false face around most others and let some of her self to only a privileged few.

Will when ever she would come home from a battle she would seem to have the weight of the world on her shoulders Will would sag it seemed after a rough battle but then so did most of the others but Will didn't fight did she?

She had also mad little to no head way with the clues that she keep on getting but that wasn't the worst part. No the worst part was that with all the extra time she had been spending with Will just watching and observing her.

Irma was almost positive that she was falling for Will and even if she could guess who it was that Will liked. She didn't think that she could stand to see her with some else it Irma just couldn't do that it would kill her.

As Will walked out of sight Irma looked to see that Haylin was still with her "hey Irma want to come over grandma just made some eggrolls" at this at this point her stomach made its option heard "I'll take that as a yes" Haylin said laughing

They made their way to the silver dragon in almost complete silence Haylin told Irma to go on up to her room while she swiped food from down stairs. Irma did just that she set down on Haylin's bed just staring up at the ceiling her mind constantly on the enema that was her leader.

"So whats on you mind Irma you have never been this quite" Haylin said breaking the silence as she returned with food for the both of them even though she had a good idea on that it was

Irma just stared at her debating on weather or not she could disclose her musings to her oldest friend

"Wow it must be big you have never been taking this long to tell me what was on your mind"

Irma looked exasperated "Hay its not as easy as its been in the past this is one of those things that could make or break a friendship even one as old as ours is"

Haylin looked at Irma straight in the eye and said "I don't give a damn if you have a crush on Will I really don't give a damn if you're a lesbian that doesn't change the fact that we have been friends since we were in dippers you are still the Irma that I know and love no matter what. At least now I don't have to worry about you liking any future boyfriends that I could possibly have.

Irma was just sitting there sputtering "wha.. how …when what the hell Hay how the skumpermonkeys **(yes it is a made up word its my made up word I use when I don't want to cuss as to how you pronounce it just sound it out the way it is spelled) **did you know what it was that I was going to say"

Hay lin was rolling on the floor laughing at Irma "sorry but if you have known someone as long as I have known you then you learn to pick up on things plus it helps that she loves you in return"

Irma was dumb founded Will loved her wait then that would mean that all those hints were describing her "wo wo wo so you mean that all those hints that I have been tearing my self apart about were about me this whole time"

"Probably in fact I can almost guarantee it "Hay lin answered

**(you have no idea how tempted to stop it right here and make you all wait but I wont)**

Irma thinking about he past weeks that she had spent with Will she realized that all the signs were there she just didn't think that that was possible for Will to like women when she was dating Matt just a short time ago.

She looked at Will's last conversation that they had before they returned to earth. "Hay Lin do you know how Will got injured a couple of weeks ago, Will was talking to a little boy in meridian and said that she got it trying to protect a friend?"

Hay lin grew silent with that question she seemed to be debating with her self before she answered that question

"yes Irma I do know how Will was injured but I think that you should have that conversation with her its not my tale to tell."

Irma was totally confused about why Hay ln would say something like that unless there was something else to Wills injures, if so then that would explain why she always seemed to be the most tired after any of thee battles.

"What do you mean that it isn't your tale to tell hay lin what are you and her not telling us. Because last time I checked friends don't keep secrets from each other and we have been friends a long damn time Hay."

"I cant you that Irma I wish I could but I cant this is one secret that is not mine to spiel. If you really want to know go ask Will what it is she might or might not tell you, you have noticed that she keeps to her self more time than not. Well this is one of those times that you will have to force her to tell you either that or wait till she is ready to tell you her self."

Exasperated and confused Irma just sat there in silence thinking over what Hay lin had just told her along with all the knowledge that she had from the way that Will was she let this one go for now

"fine I guess but I want answers hay and I want them soon no exceptions and that's final now on to our next big issue how to tell will that I now who it is that she is crushing over."

AN: ahh cliffhanger don't you just love them but see I said I would be updating sooner than last time now I know it seems that I'm going fast but I plan to do flash backs on what all happened during those weeks up until now. Now thank you all those who review they motivate me to write and up date so keep them coming hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

For months Cornelia had been getting more suspicious of will she and Caleb had been getting close than she liked and finally she was going to confront will about it. Cornelia hail wasn't second choice to anyone especially to some red headed nobody it just wont happen not if she had a say in it.

At this moment will was walking around town just letting her mind roam she had been slowly falling for Irma since she had meet her and now realized that she had fallen father than she had wanted to. Will knew that with the choice she had made that Irma deserved someone better and someone who she could spend the rest of her life with not will as much as she wanted to she knew that she couldn't give that last part to her.

At this time Cornelia who had been stewing and was on her way to confront will found her seeing that there wasn't anybody around called out to will " will hey will we need to talk can you come over here now" the last part was almost spat out with enough venom to melt stone.

Will startled out of her musings didn't realize the danger she was in but then again didn't really care what Cornelia said so she went with her

Leaning against the wall of the alley Cornelia waited for will to come closer when will was where she wanted her she started yelling

"Who do you think you are sealing my boyfriend form me you uppity red head just because you cant handle yours? I get it he is gorgeous but that doesn't give you a excuse to sweep in and weasel in his arms."

Will taken aback from the sudden and extremely hostel Cornelia stood mouth agape and didn't know what to say she saw Caleb like a brother and refused to see him as anything but that.

Cornelia seeing that will was silent took it as her agreeing with what she was saying and not trying to deny it "I knew it you're a useless guardian you have no powers I will never understand why the heart decided to make you the leader. And look at how you dress what did you find that outfit in the good will or better yet in a donation bin."

Caleb who had been looking for Cornelia while walking around town her little sister had said that she had went for a walk and didn't know where when he went by her place. He heard her, the unmistaken shrill of Cornelia, he ducted inside the alleyway finding both will and Cornelia and saw both will's shocked face and Cornelia's slowly growing redder with each passing moment of anger stepped in.

"Cornelia what is the meaning of this how could you say something like that I know you don't like the fact that you are not the leader but some just aren't mint to lead some have strengths that are better placed else where"

Cornelia in her mind seeing that Caleb was just confirming her suspicions drew a deep breath to start another " I knew it you lying pieces of …"

"CONELIA SHUT UP" Cornelia grew silent surprised by his sudden anger directed at her for once

Caleb screamed seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get will to finally let some of the guardians in by choice not just by being in the wrong place at the right time

"Cornelia we don't see each other like that we never will so just shut up. Will you need to tell her about it all, will if you don't she will just get worse it wont stop and besides i'm tired will and I know you are with all this secrecy"

Cornelia hearing this started to speak again but was silenced with a look from Caleb

Will sighed in defeat knowing that Caleb was right and a greater part of her was tired of all the secrets

At this time Irma who was on her way from Haylin thinking about what she had learned she didn't know what she felt about will but she was willing to try she liked will and it wasn't a big stretch to make her love her in that fashion

When she heard Caleb yelling for Cornelia to shut up perking up and creeping around the corner to see Cornelia to maybe get torn down for the way she had been treating will lately knowing that her fears of will stealing him from her were unfounded

And two to come to her rescue if need be Cornelia is still her friend but froze seeing will and Cornelia way to close for comfort not jealous well not entirely but still knowing what Cornelia was capable of with out being transformed and fearing what that blonds temper would accidently have do to will who wasn't fully healed yet

Rushed into the alley way Caleb seeing her come in motioned for her to be quite quailing her fears by being there did as he asked her before will could see her

Caleb watched as Irma's thoughts raced on her face knowing that she was fearing the worse tried to get her to be quite praying that will would start soon so that she would tell them both what she had been doing with her powers,

And maybe allow her to have some kind of a happy ending before he would be forced to burry her, which he feared would be soon if she kept going in the fashion at which she was going to protect the others

AN:hey there know its ben forever and i'm sorry life sucks and my muse abandoned me but thanks to the reviewers will4ever and brie45 she came back. Well, more like she jumped down my throat in the middle of class but it's the same thing right either way here is some of what i've written. There will be more to come soon but i thought that you all needed something to tide you over for the moment i hope you like it and if anyone has an idea tell me i might use it you never know.


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb looked between both Cornelia and will he knew what was coming he had dragged the story out of will months ago and he was hating his self for not making her stop sooner. Some part of his mind wanted her plan to succeed but a greater part of his brain was devastated at the extent that she would go for a world she had not know till almost a year ago.

Standing behind will and looking at Cornelia he turned around when he heard foot steps behind him he spotted Irma making her way to them. Holding up a finger and silencing her with a look he waited for will to start talking and praying that she didn't know that Irma was there if she was there she wouldn't say what needed to be said.

Will pov

I took a deep breath knowing that this was coming sooner or latter but thanking the fact that Irma wasn't here if she was I wouldn't have to courage to say some of this.

"I don't want Caleb Cornelia he is a brother to me "

"LIAR Irma and you have been talking about a crush you have all week"

"First off yea so we have been talking about a crush I have and second I have never lied to you about your Caleb issues. And lastly I have a crush of some one yea but its Irma her self not Caleb HE. IS. A. BROTHER. TO. ME."

I said that last part putting emphasis on last words

My face paled realizing what she had just said to Cornelia I wanted to bolt but Caleb sensing what I was about to do placed a hand on my shoulder and steadied me he them spoke softly

"Tell her will tell her everything she needs to know will."

He took a deep breath then continued

"I'm tired i'm tired of seeing you slowly killing your self and i'm tired of seeing you suffer in silence its not right … just please tell her will"

No pov

Cornelia paled at this statement she had thought that there was something between the two but now she realized that what she thought it wasn't something that was hurting will.

She watched will's face when Caleb said that looking at the interaction between the two of them.

Will looked distressed and tired then her face seemed to age ten years far beyond her age

"Your right I should tell her," replied will

At this point Irma had gotten over her shock at will's revelation she had suspected but to have it confirmed was a different story

Caleb who had seen Irma approached for stalled her form making her presence known to will realized that this may be the perfect opportunity to allow not only his girlfriend but wills crush know what will was doing

Will sighed in resignation "I have been lying you all Cornelia but never about my feelings towards Caleb, No it was about my supposed non existent powers." Will looked resigned then continued "I saw how all grew with your powers yet I still had none, I saw how much you all keep on getting hurt both fighting and trying to protect me."

"I didn't want you all to suffer for that so I asked yan lin who had given us the heart I figured that she would be able to help me with the power questions. When I went to her she told me that she wasn't the only really in charge but the council and oracle of a plane called kandrakar.

"I asked her if she had anyway I could contact them and if she could possibly broker a meeting between them of me about something. At this point a portal opened and out stepped both a cat like woman and a human along with her they said that they were the oracle and one of the members of said council."

"She told me that she was specifically the keeper of our powers and she believed that for the questions I was going to ask that she would be the preferred being that could answer them.

I pleaded with them both to allow me to present my case to both of them and the council in general. When asked why I stated that I whished for a way to help all of the guardians in our up and coming battles.

They looked pensive but agreed and said they would come for me latter that night but I was ok with that. They stated what time would be best to come for me I stated that around 11 or so would be best my mom would be asleep by then so she wouldn't realize I was missing till morning.

Will looked up at Cornelia with pleading eyes "Cornelia I hope you know I love you all but your lives are and have been far better than mine".

"I've … well me and mom have both struggle to get here, before we moved here our lives were harsh and still are to a certain existent. Yes when we moved they got better but it's a slow process and things like this take time, any way mom and others have said that i'm almost mechanistic with the way I am some times with others I believe that its self sacrificing.

I believe that it is just a by product of the live I have lived."

Cornelia blinked and looked even more confused at what will was telling her she believe that while yea could do a whole lot better. she wasn't all that bad off but then again she would never know what bad off really was

She reflected on what she had seen of will and she was self sacrificing almost to point that it was suicidal. She then recalled what Caleb had said before will start talking and grew pale at the sick at the possibilities.

Irma who was now beside Caleb who silently told her to remain quite. She knew that Will was entirely focused on Cornelia she realized that will was entirely focused on Cornelia she realized that will was also completely in her own world. She also paled in realization of what will had been doing and longed to grasp her tightly so that she may shake her beg her that what she thought wasn't true.

Will took a deep breath and continued seeing Cornelia was silent and could see the wheels turning.

That night after mom want to bed they returned and said that I was allowed to plead mu case. I went with them into a large chamber filled with hundreds of seats most of them filled with several creatures I have never seen much less thought of while others had an almost human like in appearance.

At first I asked why as leader of the guardians I had only the power to transform the other guardians and close portals.

They gave me a story of the previous guardians how they were great friends then as time went on their leader grew corrupt with the power of the heart. Then when the council learned of this we took the heart from her and gave it to another hoping that while separating her from the heart would cure her.

But our thinking was flawed she had felled into a dependency for the power of the heart she tried to take it back forcefully but in doing so she killed the guardian we had given the hear.

After all this had happened the guardians fell apart from both the grief of death of their water guardian but they're in ability to save their leader from her self. Years latter the council said they saw the same corruption appear in the young prince phobos.

I was then told that in order to spear the other realms form the corruption of phobos that they has used the powers of the guardians to create a vile.

When deciding where to draw the power from but also holding in mind what had happened to the previous leader they decided to draw most of the power form the leader.

When that wasn't enough they pulled an equal amount from the other guardians with all that power they were to hold phobos at bay for a while but he grew more powerful and they were forced to call in the guardians them selves in order to battle him.

In the end the heart and in turn the keeper of the heart had only the power to transform the guardians into their guardian forms and to repair the holes formed in the vile.

With all this new information I knew that my request would cause waves some would immediately assume that I was wanting more power while others might listen but only in reluctance.

I asked give the heart a little more power so that I may have more power they ranted and raved before I could even finish my request, stating that it had happened again and that I should be removed as a guardian and especially as the leader.

The oracle seeing something that was different from the previous leader inside me silenced the council and allowed me to complete my request.

I asked for them to allow me a single power a power to absorb any injury that a guardian had my goal was to allow you all to live a happier life without any un due damage for the responsibility of being a guardian.

At this statement both Cornelia and Irma froze in realization at what Will said and were sickened at the thought.

They told me to explain I told them that I saw that all the guardians getting hurt and I heard how you all were having trouble explaining all of the injuries to your parents.

Cornelia's eyes seemed to beg Will to stop talking and Irma was struggling against Caleb in silent protest. She wanted to shake will and make her stop there but she didn't.

Will continued speaking "I asked them to allow me to take all your injuries from you all."

They were astonished they feared I was asking for more power and some were getting ready to fight.

Irma and Cornelia had silent tears falling but it was about to get worse for them Caleb was shaking with grief. He wished he hadn't known what will did and a part of him he was honored to know will while the other part of him was furious at the world for forcing her to make this choice.

Will who was inside the memories of that night not noticing both Cornelia and Irma much less Caleb continued.

They told me that they could do this but they the heart could only help me with only so many injuries and, but while this was happening other injuries would come at a terrible cost.

They would all the heart to gain this power that was the only thing that I could do is absorb the injuries but in order to heal them it needed a new source. With us being guardians our essence became infused with magic so the heart in order to heal them it would take some of my life force.

They all froze at this last statement Irma wanted to grab will and slap her while Cornelia wanted to grow in a coroner and collapse feeling that this was her fault.

Will never stopped talking "knowing that this request would came at a cost I accepted knowing my fate as it stands I may live another 30 years or so. But life is unpredictable and we still have more battles in the future and I will continue to help you all.

Caleb loosening the strength to hold Irma she had fighting harder against him for a while now. Irma raced towards Will crashed into her back. Squeezing hard almost hurting wills ribs again sobbing uncontrolled into her back.

Will surprised by this action almost catapulting into Cornelia who was also crying and apologizing under breath in almost a mantra like manner.

Cornelia was praying that what will said wasn't true but knew form the way that will said it and form her mannerisms.

Will was surprised with Irma's presence but was greatful for it as well. Tears were falling from her eyes just now realizing just the enormity of her actions with both the heart and the powers that she requested.

AN: Here it is i hope you all like it i hope that it is as good as your all expectations and review please let me know how it adds up also yea i know this chapter bounces around in pov a lot i hope it isn't to confusing


	7. Chapter 7

All Irma Could do was hold onto will she cried it was all she could think of at this moment. Her mind was Reeling will was dying Not from some sickness she was dying because of the choices she made to protect her friends and a world that knew nothing about her. The world not only knows her as a mythical guardian and for friends and the way of life that they have become accustomed to.

She was grateful that both Caleb And Cornelia had both bowed out when we'll start to Breakdown. After a wild will quieted down and she was almost sure that would had fallen asleep in her arms glancing down to the quiet red-haired In her arms she saw the will was still awake. Will was Quietly Sniffling and slowly quieting down, as it sensing that she was being watched will look up into Irma's eyes.

Irma Giving Will a small sad smile she asked "You feeling better after that cry" Will giving her secret Or at least who she hoped was her still secret crush Gave an almost Hollowed laugh replied " Some but I'll feel perfect as soon as phobos is gone for good but that's a given I think that goes for everyone"

Irma Didn't like that laugh it was far too dead sounding for it girl like will " I agree but after that confession and a good cry has got to make you feel some what better". Will giving Irma And understanding and grateful look answer " Yeah I do feel somewhat lighter but speaking confessions how much did you hear," Finishing that statement with a pleading look Irma gave in.

" I came in when you said you love her and Not Caleb then started to explain what all you have done to protect us". Will feeling relieved to begin with Heard the hurt and anger at the end and was confused. " I'm sorry Irma I was only trying to help you all at the beginning I felt useless and just couldn't stand that too much longer" Irma Giving Will a hurt look replied " I know that will I learn that about you about how If you could you spare anyone pain. The thing I'm angry about is you killing your self I don't know what we would do without you what I would do." The last part of what Irma said came out in almost a whisper. The last part said almost like she was fully realizing something herself

Realization dawned on will Irma was angry at her not for what she had done but how much pain she was causing herself And at the links that she was going to protect them " I'm sorry Irma But it had to be done" Will sensing that this topic is far too Sensitive Change the topic " I Have to ask how did you find us Irma" Irma Getting a small sheepish Smile said " I was coming to find you actually When I heard Cornelia screaming. I was still some distance away so I couldn't really catch what she was saying but I've heard her yelling so much I just met her voice."

Will couldn't help it and this point she chuckled at Irma's confession knowing that this was very true. Irma's Grin Widened at this but continued "Any way when I got closer I heard Caleb talking then you begin to explain how your crush wouldn't return your love and what all you have done to help us"

Irma looked will in the face and wonder how she and the others never saw what she was doing not only for them but also for the people of candracar. How will their leader and their friend was slowly killing her self just so that others had a more comfortable life? It just wasn't right and she intended to help will in some way she didn't know how right now but she knew where to start with this crush of will's.

A.N I am sooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to write this but more will be coming soon my muse has found me again, and because its been so long I had to post at least this but I've got more on the way. I hope you like if you find anything wrong just pm me and please review it feeds my muses ego which allows her to help me thanks again for sticking with me


End file.
